Je suis une Mikaelson
by AngelLyslion
Summary: Depuis que Klaus m'a utilisé pour le sacrifice j'ai l'impression d'être différente et maintenant je sais pourquoi.
1. chapter 1

Grâce à John, je suis toujours en vie.Mais depuis quelque temps, je fais des rêves étranges sur Elijah et Klaus.Ces rêves ont commencé après le sacrifice.

Je me balade dans la forêt où il y a eu le sacrifice.Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis dirigé ici, je n'ai pas réfléchi où j'allais.J'ai laissé mes pieds me guider.

Je me sens suivit.Je commence à courir sache que cette mystérieuse présence se rapproche de moi.

En regardant en arrière je fonce dans un arbre.Juste avant de m'évanouir, je vois un homme blond accroupi à mes côtés.


	2. Chapter 2

Je porte ma très chère jumelle, jusqu'au manoirMikaelson.J'avais déjàprévenueElijah que j'emmènaisnotre sœur au manoir.

Une fois arrivé à ma destination j'ouvre la porte avec mon pied.Jesalutmon frère d'un signe de tête et je monte à l'étage déposer ma sœur dans mon lit.

J'attends patiemment qu'elle se réveille en me nourrissant de sang qu'Elijah avait récupérer, il y a quelques jours.

Nikie jet'ai enfin près de moi.Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir depuis notre rencontre.Et surtout de t'avoir tué.Je promets de te protéger.Je pense.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveille.

«BonjourNikie.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?Et pourquoi m'appelle tuNikie?

-...Je suis interrompu par une tête blonde.

-Nikita tu m'a tellement manqué.S'exclameBeka.

-Elle se rappelle de rienBeka.Jene luiestpas encoreredonnerla mémoire puisqu'ellevientde se réveiller.

J'avais demandé à Elijah de libérer les autres de la fraternité.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov d'Elena

Nous sommes tous dans le salon du manoir et je suis assis à côté d'Elijah.

Je me rappelle que c'est la faute de Nik si je suis morte pour la première fois et ainsi que la deuxième fois mais c'est grâce à cette deuxième mort que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire et ma famille.

Je me souviens de ma première mort comme si c'était hier.

Nous étions dans la Nouvelle Orléans. Nik avait recueilli un orphelin Marcellus Gérard mais que nous appelons Marcel. Dès qu'il avait l'âge nous avons commencé à nous tourner autour et le jour où Nik l'a découvert il était fou de rage. Il m'a tuée après avoir transformé Marcel en Vampire.

Et ma deuxième mort et celle du sacrifice.

« Niky tu es avec nous. Mon jumeau m'appelle.  
\- Non mais maintenant oui.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me demande à quoi pense Nikyta. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Si nous sommes dans cette situation. Mais sans ma jumelle, je ne suis plus rien.  
J'ai vraiment besoin d'elle. Je ne l'a laisserai plus s'éloigner de moi une fois de plus. Et aussi, elle est la seule à maintenir notre famille dans un état d'esprit correct. Et c'est la seule personne que nos parents n'oseraient pas blessé.

Je laisserai aucun homme l'approcher s'il n'en ai pas digne.  
Elle devra s'habituer à m'avoir autour d'elle tout au long de la journée et je pense que le reste de la fraterie cela sera pareil. Elle est et resteras ma petite princesse.

\- Nikyta cela te dis une journée shopping entre sœur demain. Et comme cela nous pourrons récupérer un peu le temps perdu ?  
\- Oui pourquoi pas


	5. Chapter 5

Beka et moi nous nous dirigeons au centre ville le plus proche de Mystic Falls, pour faire comme prévu notre virée shopping entre sœurs.

À la fin de journée nous avons eu une centaine de sacs chacune de différents magasins.

« Tu crois qu'ils aque nous sommes au courant que nos chers frères nous suivent depuis que nous avons quitté le manoir.  
\- Sûrement pas sinon ils seront rentrer à la maison, me répond ma sœur. Un petit resto avant de rentrer dormir pour être en forme pour les cours de demain.  
\- OK »

Elle conduit jusqu'à un restaurant cinq étoiles. Je sais il faut que je me  
Rehabitu à avoir ce qui y a de meilleur puisque qu'avec eux rien n'ai vraiment cher et avec des vampires aussi têtus qu'eux impossible de les faire changer d'avis.


	6. Chapter 6

Nous suivons les filles pour être sûr qu'ils ne lui arrivent rien surtout à ma moitié. Nous venons de la retrouver et nous ne voulons surtout pas la perdre si vite.

Nos sœurs rentraient dans plusieurs magasins et en ressortaient avec des dizaines de sacs.

En espionnant légèrement leur conversation, je l'ai entends dire.

« Tu crois qu'ils savent que nous sommes au courant que nos chers frères nous suivent depuis que nous avons quitté le manoir.  
\- Sûrement pas sinon ils seront rentrer à la maison, me répond ma sœur. Un petit resto avant de rentrer dormir pour être en forme pour les cours de demain.  
\- OK »

Je dis à mes frères que nous devons rentrer au plus vite puisque nos sœurs vont pas tardé à rentrer.


	7. Chapter 7

J'apprends ce matin que Kol et Beka rejoignent mon lycée d'une pour me surveillé et de deux pour tenir à l'écart toutes personnes indésirables et surtout éloigné un maximum mes amis.

Ils sont vraiment beaucoup trop protecteurs avec moi. Cela commence à m'étouffer. D'un autre côté être chouchouter par ma famille me change puisque c'est moi qui devait montrer l'exemple.

Maintenant je peux juste être moi, j'ai plus besoin de prendre des décisions pour protéger mon entourage. Durant les poses je passe mon temps avec ma famille et en évitant les anciens amis car je ne sais pas encore comment leur annoncer la nouvelle et j'ai peur qu'ils m'abandonnent dû les antécédents avec ma famille.


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai demandé à Kol et Becca de surveiller notre sœur au lycée pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Et surtout que ses amis ne s'approche pas d'elle.

Je sais qu'elle est légèrement instable aux niveaux des sentiments car elle est redevenu une originale et que ses émotions sont amplifiés.

Je voulais qu'elle reste à la maison avec moi, mais je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas d'être enfermé et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte à cause de mes mauvaises action. Aussi je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'elle me pardonne mes actions passées. Je sais très bien qu'elleva me dire elle peut pardonner mais au grand jamais elle ne pourra l'oublier. Je suis conscient que c'est grâce a elle que nous pouvons être une famille unie et solidaire ou du moins nous les enfants. Niveaux parentale ce n'est pas trop le cas.


	9. Chapter 9

Une semaine que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs et ma nature, j'ai vite maîtrisé mes pouvoirs liés à ma nature retrouvée. Et surtout je peux remercier mes frères et ma sœur pour cela et ce soir c'est ma première pleine depuis des siècles. Heureusement que j'aurai mon frère à mes côtés.

Faut bien que je l'avoue, j'ai un peu peur pour cette nuit, mais le temps que j'ai mon frère à mes côtés tout ira bien dû moins je l'espère.

La pleine lune arrive plus vite que je le penses et me voilà enfermer avec mon frère sous ma forme de loup.

Pour ma première transformation j'ai souffert mais grâce à mon frère j'ai pu faire qu'un avec ma louve et garder tous mes instincts humains durant cette nuit.

Heureusement pour moi Elijah a ramené des habits, je me dépêche de m'habiller avant que mon jumeau se réveille et monte manger quelque chose tout en buvant une bonne tasse de sang.

\- Bonjour petite sœur, comment c'est passé ta première pleine lune ?

\- Binjour à toi aussi Lijah pour une première, je m'attendais à pire pour être honnête et elle c'est bien passé, je suis contente.

Je vois bien que ma jumelle redoute cette nuit. Mise à part le fait que je dois rester à ses cotés pour la calmer aje ne peux rien faire d'autre pour la calmer. Je suis heureux qu'elle est retrouvée sa mémoire. Dans quelques jours nous partons pour la Nouvelle Orléans pour prendre un nouveau départ et éviter un meurtre entre elle et ses anciens amis.

La fanfic est terminée, je sais que la fin est un peu précipité mais ne vous inquiétez, il y a de très fortes chances que je fasse une réécriture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic


End file.
